


Sleeping in Captivity

by DarkBlueSocks



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlueSocks/pseuds/DarkBlueSocks
Summary: You weren't the best agent, so you kind of assumed if you ended up facing The Winter Soldier you would wind up dead, not captured. But you were wrong about that.





	Sleeping in Captivity

             “So… you’re going to kill me, right? Any second now?”

No response. You hadn’t really been expecting one actually. You were mainly speaking for your own amusement and so you didn’t drift to sleep. Unlike your hands and your feet, they had gone to sleep hours ago since the damn bindings were way too tight.

              “But tying me up, taking me to…” where the hell were you? You couldn’t see anything but a small pool of light some ancient desk lamp was throwing across an equally ancient looking chair. “this place… What is this? Some dramatic sequence?”

Your final question was punctuated by a yawn that you couldn’t fight back. More worrying that the concussion you probably had was the thought of Nat finding you snoozing in the midst of being kidnapped. It just seemed unprofessional. Assuming she did find you. Which she totally would, because she was Nat.

              “I assumed you would be more efficient. Or something. Not that I’m not happy to be alive. Just letting you know.”

You had said enough to drag him into your line of sight and you wondered vaguely if he was going to hurt you. From what you could tell, you had a hastily patched bullet wound on your side and every bone and muscle that made you up already seemed to be bruised in some way and getting consistently worse the longer you lay on the cement floor. But more pain could only make it easier to stay awake.

Your kidnapper got close to your face, not that you could see anything of him through his large goggles and face mask. Was this really meant to be Steve’s bestie? The mere sight of him made you want to cry.

              “Silence.” The Winter Soldier seethed. His voice suggested that he was angry and in no mood to be trifled with.

Having issued the one, lone command, The Winter Soldier left once again. But he remained clearly in the room. He took a seat on the lone chair. Arms folded, eyes straight. He didn’t even look a little bit tired.

You rolled more onto your back and gazed at the roof. You couldn’t see the roof though, so you gazed at the inky blackness above your head and wondered what was taking Nat so long. You weren’t entirely sure how long you had been kidnapped so far, but every minute felt like a god damn hour. Blood trickled lazily from your side, but not nearly enough to kill you. Just enough to give you an annoying tickly feeling.

              “Why am I here?” you whined softly, more to yourself than your captor who was silent in the corner.

Maybe Nat wasn’t coming? It would make sense. You were a sorry excuse for a spy at this stage, getting yourself caught in the heat of battle. At least Steve and Nat had gotten away. Of course they’d gotten away. They were better than you.

You sighed a little at the depressing realization.

Unexpectedly, The Winter Soldier chose this moment to respond to your question. “HYDRA may have use for you.”

‘May’? You lulled your head back to stare at him. At some point he had removed his goggles. Now you could see clearly his sad eyes staring back at you. He was… extremely attractive.

You had once seen a photo of James Barnes. His eyes hadn’t been sad in it. To look at him now, you weren’t even sure it was the same man.

But you couldn’t let your overwhelming pity for the man, and sudden attraction to him distract from what he said. Ignoring the suspicious ‘may’ which seemed to suggest you weren’t meant to be kidnapped at all, what possible use could you be to HYDRA? It wasn’t like you would just help them… any more than you had unwittingly been helping them as an agent of SHIELD, that is. Unless they intended on brainwashing you and making you like poor Bucky.

You sighed yet again at the futility of wondering about the situation.

              “I’d actually make a terrible super soldier.” You whispered. You weren’t sure if it was meant for his benefit or merely for your own. “They say it enhances everything, but I’m not like you or Steve… or even Nat.” silence met what you said. He probably wasn’t even listening, but he hadn’t told you to shut up so you continued to whisper. “I’m a terrible spy. I’m always so afraid. Of everything. Sometimes I see death staring me in the face and I think it would be a relief.”

More silence. He shifted slightly and you watched the shadows cast from the dusty lamp grow and recede as he did so. On some level you were wondering why you were blurting out all your emotional problems to a complete stranger who wanted you and your colleagues dead, but mostly you were too darn tired to give it a lot of thought so you just kept blabbering. 

              “But I enjoy it… which is sick, you know? I like the power… imagine that enhanced.” You chuckled a little, but it was a depressing, wheezy sound. Your throat was so dry, how long had you been here? “I’d be a sociopath.” You resisted the temptation to add ‘like you’ at the end of that sentence.

Another shift from the ever silent Winter Soldier. Maybe he needed to stretch his legs. Or he had decided you were more trouble than it was worth and decided to kill you? All good potential options.

              “You have control.”  

You were shocked. You glanced back at him to see him again staring straight at you. He had been listening? That was embarrassing.

              “I fought with you. Even if you think you enjoy it, there is control there. That too would be enhanced.”

You laughed again. Or tried to, but ended up coughing again instead.

              “Thanks for that.” You wheezed. “But I think I’d still rather not have to become one at all.”

Suddenly you were being pushed into a seating position, Bucky’s metal arm wrapping around your waist. You squeaked loudly, assuming it was the end, but instead a cup of water was pushed towards your lips. Or you chose to assume it was water since you were so thirsty. You drank it greedily as Bucky held the cup steady. You didn’t even care that this was probably the most embarrassing position you had ever been in and the most helpless you had been since you were a baby, or that water kept slopping onto your shirt and probably making it awkwardly see through.

Once the water was exhausted you muttered an almost inaudible ‘thank you’ and the cup disappeared into the darkness of the room. But Bucky did not. His metal arm stayed around your waist and with his flesh arm now free it came to wrap around you as well. You weren’t sure if you were meant to say anything about this. But it was strangely comforting. Was it normal to develop Stockholm Syndrome after a few hours of capture? You really were a terrible agent. You rested your head back against his chest and hoped he would chalk it up to tiredness.

He did.

              “You should get some sleep.” Bucky murmured directly into your ear. His voice sent shivers down your spine. You were already so tired but you would have given anything to stay in his arms longer.

Bucky started to move away. As he did so, his lips briefly brushed against your temple as he laid you back on the ground where you had been lying to start with.

Wait, what?

              “Did you just…”

Kiss my temple? It was far too random to even  _ask_. The Winter Soldier didn’t kiss prisoner’s temples. The Winter Soldier didn’t  _take_  prisoners, let alone kiss them… anywhere.

              “Silence.” He said for the second time that evening – if it was evening. But if you didn’t know better, you could swear he was smiling a little as he said it this time.


End file.
